


Newt's Playlist

by astralChilton



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Hermann Gottlieb needs a hug, How Do I Tag, Hurt, M/M, Mention of Jake Pentecost, Newt's music, No Happy Ending Fest, POV Hermann Gottlieb, Pacific Rim Uprising Spoilers, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), The plot takes place over both movies, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, You Have Been Warned, confused feelings, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralChilton/pseuds/astralChilton
Summary: Dr. Newton Geiszler has a playlist that helped him manage life. Eventually Hermann finds the playlist. (I dunno. Newt has a playlist, Hermann finds it. Hermann deserves a hug.)





	Newt's Playlist

When Newt Geiszler wanted to jam out to music, he had a playlist with well over 500+ songs. Some songs were sad, some were classic rock, and some were just bops he found over the years. He was always adding new songs to the playlist. Once he arrived to the Shatterdome, he had a speaker system installed into the lab he was assigned to so he could become a rockstar, even for a little while.

  
Hermann wasn't exactly thrilled with the addition of the speaker, especially when Newt's music got rather loud. He had to constantly remind Newt that no loud music was allowed in the lab. Complaints were filed too many times to count on two hands. However, nothing was ever done.

  
To say that Newt enjoyed aggravating his lab partner wouldn't be a lie. He got a little chuckle out of every time that Hermann fussed over "how loud that blasted music is". He had purposely put a handful of songs on the playlist just to get under Hermann's skin.

* * *

  
When Newt Geiszler left the PPDC and transferred to Shao Industries, he left the playlist behind. The precursors didn't see a reason in taking it with the scientist when they left. The small part of Newt's subconscious that was still his had a small sliver of hope that this now ex lab partner would notice that something was up when he saw the playlist was left behind.

  
Hermann didn't find the playlist at first. He did find it eventually as he begun to clean up the mess of a work station that had been left behind by Newt. When he found it, he tossed it to the side, not thinking too much about it. He felt relieved at the thought of never having to hear that loud, irritating racket that the tattooed man called music.

  
Much to Hermann's displeasure, the two ex lab partners lost contact. The older man would try on occasion to reach his old partner and much to his dismay, the younger would leave him on read or just flat out ignore him. So he resorted to try listening to the playlist. The whole experience was unbearable at first. However, after a while, it became easier.

  
Hermann made the decision that he would allow the playlist to play when he missed the scientist. He didn't let the music play too loud on the speaker system as not to disturb the rest of the Shatterdome. Even when it wasn't super loud some Rangers heard the music, but never said a word to the German.

* * *

  
When Newt Geiszler was held in a cell under the orders of Jake Pentecost, Hermann had come to terms with the fact that his old partner was far gone. He had the smallest sliver of hope that the Precursors would eventually lose their control over the man's mind. The workers at the Prison, where Newt was being held, weren't as hopeful as the K-Science Officer.

  
A decade had passed since Hermann first found the playlist on his own. He had found it very useful as a coping mechanism to slowly come to terms with his feelings. He thought he had done a rather good job of getting over Newt. But when he saw him again for the first in almost a decade, everything came rushing back. He listened to the playlist even more.

  
Hermann used the playlist as a way to help him build up the courage he so despartely needed to face the man he had once come to care deeply for. No, the man, the thing, in the prison cell wasn't Newt. It was a shell of that man. That thing would never be that man again. Hermann eventually came to terms with that.

* * *

When Newt Geiszler had been killed by the order of Jake Pentecost, Hermann found solace in the playlist at first. The first three days, he locked himself in his room, weeping over his now departed partner. The German let the playlist play at whatever volume had previously been set.

  
Once the intial first few days of grief had passed over, Hermann locked the playlist away. He couldn't bare to face it anymore. It reminded him too much of the man he had come to truly love. He never knew if he loved Newton Geiszler as a lover would or if it had been a platonic love. Hermann locked away his emotions from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> I love suffering. Agh sorry for the feels but this came to me late at night and I knew I needed to write it so here we are


End file.
